Electronic messages may be received at any time, regardless of convenience. In some cases it is useful to “snooze” a message until a later time if the message cannot be handled right away. Postponing messages can be an effective way to keep a user's message list (e.g., inbox) smaller or better organized. However, the burden of selecting and specifying a snooze time can reduce the efficiency or prompt a user not to use a snooze feature at all. In addition, time-based snooze options are not always appropriate.